


I Let You Bleed

by Ramasylle_Karanese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bleeding to death, Character Death, Dean making choices he could never actually make, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Torture, switching pov's, without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasylle_Karanese/pseuds/Ramasylle_Karanese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a short one-shot about angst, betrayal, blood, and death.<br/>“I Let You Bleed” takes place during Season 4 episode 19, near the end.<br/>I would never hint that I own Supernatural, or Dean, or Sam…If only if only though, right?<br/>Warnings: Character death, swearing<br/>Changing Sam/Dean POV<br/>Overview: Dean has come to save Sam from the ghouls. When he kills the monsters, he realizes he may be able to stop the apocalypse by killing another monster in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let You Bleed

I heard Sam screaming from a few blocks away. I couldn’t stand the thought of him being ripped apart by the ghouls, and me not being there to stop them. When I realized that the Adam Sam was protecting wasn’t the real one, I escaped as fast as I could from the tomb. I had to save Sammy; I had to make those sons of bitches pay for making him scream. Running up to the house I left Sam in with the shit eating corpse, I tugged viciously at the handle, and when I learned that it was locked, I kicked it open, the wood splintering and the door crashing against the floor. I burst in yelling Sam’s name, feeling the thrill of rage at the sight of my brother, my Sammy, tied up on the dining room table like some fucking entrée and bleeding heavily from his wrists into bowls on either side of him. The lacerations looked serious, starting at his elbow and down to his palm; and there were two on each arm. I charged the ghouls, blowing the brains out of the bitch, and throwing the one who looked like Adam across the room. Then I fell on him like a possessed demon…if that even makes sense.

            When Dean shouted my name, I very nearly whimpered his name back.

“Dean…” I moaned, the pain of my life juices draining steadily from my wrists making me light-headed and dizzy; or was that the actual draining of my life juices? I didn’t care. It hurt too much. Hearing the explosion of a shotgun round, I felt cold blood spatter my face, and knew Dean had taken care of the mother-imposter. I tugged at the bindings, desperate to get free so I could staunch the bleeding. Already, I could feel a chill creep its way through my body. Barely even able to keep my eyes open…Blood loss…I felt my eyes roll back at the sudden weakness of being nearly drained, and my hearts rhythm quickened in an attempt to keep my body nourished with the small amount of blood left in me.

“Dean…Hurry up…” I groaned.

            I was smashing the brains out of the Adam-look-a-like, relishing the crunch of his skull, the squish of his brains beneath the lamp as I brought it down on his face again, and again…and again. Then I heard Sammy telling me to hurry it up, and I threw the lamp away, suddenly afraid of what I had been doing. Of the exhilaration pulverizing Adam-who-wasn’t-Adam had given me…I felt like a monster. Standing up, I turned and stared at Sam, tied up to the table, gasping and moaning, tugging feebly at the ropes that held his hands out over the large bowls already filled nearly halfway, that fastened his legs so he couldn’t thrash. I stepped up to him, and was about to cut the bindings, when a terrible thought flashed across my mind; _just let him die_. I recoiled in horror at my own thoughts; even as they began to rationalize their meaning…Why let him go? He has become a monster. He drinks fucking demon blood, and does freaky voodoo stuff. He’s kept so many secrets from me…it’s like he’s no longer my Sammy. Sam turned his eyes towards me, looking confused, barely able to keep focus. A clenching in my chest at the crazy things running around my head made it all the harder…to what? Actually go along with the shit-fuck idea? I backed up again. Sammy’s head began to lull.

“Dean…Dean…what’re you doin’…lemme go…” Sam slurred. I tried to keep my lips from trembling, as I turned from the table.

“I can’t Sammy.” I croaked out at him. Sammy coughed. I wanted to, God DAMN I wanted to, yet; I knew Sammy had something to do with the apocalypse, and I didn’t want anything else to be my fault. Maybe if I let him die…

            When Dean turned away, the pain in my arms was nothing compared to the agony in my heart. Why was he letting me bleed to death? It was like a twist of a knife when he said he couldn’t. Why the fuck not?

“Dean…come on man…please…I’m dying here” I almost begged. It was unbearable to think that this situation was even happening…Dean turned back to me, his eyes brimming with tears, face contorted with sorrow. If he felt so fucking terrible…Suddenly, all thoughts were no longer possible. Dizziness made everything spin, and I felt exhaustion like I had never felt before sweep over me. I could feel as my heart sighed slowly to a halt, when it no longer had anything to pump through my veins. My head fell back, my eyes closed, and I felt my muscles relax. Nothing of me was under my control anymore. I couldn’t feel my body; it was like I was floating. I weakly shuddered, gasping for breath.

“Dean…”

            I watched as he slowly bled to death. I was too horrified with myself to look away. I knew I had to watch. To watch as the last of my family perished. The worst part of it was, I could save him. I could cut him free and stop the bleeding, give him gallons of juice and truck-loads of burgers so he can build up that blood again; and yet I let him stay there. Looking into his eyes, rolling in and out of focus occasionally, I saw the soul-deep betrayal in his eyes. He was so hurt, confused. I felt the tears falling, and I couldn’t hold back the sob that burst from my chest.

“I’m sorry, Sammy, I’m so sorry…” I cried to him, over and over. Sam shuddered, his eyes fluttered closed, and I saw the flow of blood slow, then become a dripping, then stop all together. The bowls were overflowing, oozing crimson life from their edges and spilling to the floor. Sammy said my name one last time, and I saw the moment his lights went out, the second his last breath left him, and felt in my heart the moment when a part of me crumbled apart and became a black void.

_I killed Sammy._


End file.
